SIN
by snowflakes2ch
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it copy with permission :3 jangan lupa review-nya


Memanusiakan manusia tidak semudah yang kita bayangkan. Jangan mentang-mentang ada hukum,semua bisa terlaksana dengan baik di segala penjuru.

Dikisahkan beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu disebuah desa di negri 1003 dongeng seorang anak perempuan yang tinggal di rumah bibinya bersama ibunya yang bekerja sebagai buruh. Mereka hidup baik-baik saja sampai anak itu masuk sekolah dasar. Ibunya bekerja kian hari kian giat untuk membayar kebutuhan sekolahnya. Di sekolah,anak itu seringkali mendapat nilai sempurna atau nyaris seiring pertumbuhannya,kegagalan tak jarang pula menghampirinya. Pada suatu saat,ibunya murka dengan hasil belajar anak itu karena beberapa diantaranya hanya mendapat poin 7. Anak itu menangis memohon ampun pada ibunya. Semenjak saat itu,setiap kali anak itu memperlihatkan hasil ujiannya yang bagus, tak pernah dipandangnya oleh ibunya.

Pada suatu ketika anak perempuan itu sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja,ia seringkali mengerjakan tugas sampai sore di luar. Sampai ketika ujian pun ia masih harus mengerjakan tugas demi mengejar nilainya. Tetapi,ibunya melarang anak itu untuk pergi keluar. Ia berkata, "Bohong itu ada batasnya! belajar saja belum becus! masuk dan belajarlah!" Namun,anak itu menimpal, " Tapi memang aku harus mengejar nilaiku,bu!" Ibunya tidak memperdulikannya. Ia pun sedih. Bagaimanapun ia harus memenuhi semua nilainya agar bisa naik , keesokan harinya diam-diam anak itu pergi belajar di taman. Dalam perjalanan,Ia menemukan seorang nenek penyihir yang terjatuh. Ia pun menolongnya. Nenek penyihir itu berkata "Terima kasih,anak baik. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku,aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu"

Anak itu berpikir. Apa yang ia paling inginkan.. Uang?Kepandaian?semua itu tidak terlalu penting baginya.

"Aku belum tahu apa yang kuinginkan saat ini,nek"

"yasudah,datanglah ketika kau sudah memilikinya" nenek itu tersenyum.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, anak itu dalam masa paling terpuruk. Bagaimana tidak,nilai yang ia perjuangkan susah payah tidak juga membuahkan hasil yang baik. Alhasil,ia jadi suka melamun dan menjadi pikun. Suatu ketika, ia pergi keluar tanpa pamit. Ketika hendak pulang,hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Akhirnya,ia nekat pulang sampai basah kuyup. Sesampainya dirumah,ditamparlah anak itu. "Dasar tidak tahu diuntung! berani sekali kau pergi diam-diam!"

"Aku lupa bilang,bu. Belakangan ini aku sering melamun.."

"Begitu mudahnya kau lupa?! sudah tidak berharga lagi aku ini sebagai ibumu ya?! tidak usah membela diri! mau berapa kali kau bohong pada ibumu?!"

Anak itu menyerah. Ia menunduk dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam hatinya ia menangis dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Pada siapa aku harus berlindung..." Tiba-tiba ia ingat nenek penyihir yang ia tolong waktu itu. Ia berlari menuju rumah nenek itu pada malam hari. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Syukur,nenek itu membukanya.

"Kau sudah punya permintaanmu,nak?"

"Nenek,aku butuh teman yang mempercayaiku dan selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya. Aku berjanji akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Bisakah kau menemukannya untukku?" kata anak itu sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Nenek itu terkekeh kecil "Kenapa? apa temanmu di sekolah tidaklah cukup?Tentu aku bisa. Tapi,sepertinya tidak ada manusia yang begitu! Karena setiap manusia suatu kala pasti akan menunjukkan sisi egois dan kemunafikannya."

"A...Aku..tidak punya.. Semua oranf berpaling dariku!Jadi bagaimana,nek? apapun dia, walaupun dalam bentuk hewan akan kuterima dia apa adanya."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menemukanya. Masuklah,nak."

Rumah nenek sihir itu hanya diterangi oleh 3 buah pelita berwarna hijau. Design rumahnya berbentuk segi enam dilengkapi interior antik nyala dalam gelap yang sepertinya tidak dijual dimanapun. Anak itu menikmati semua keindahan dalam gelap disana.

Dia dipersilahkan duduk diebuah kursi dari kayu yang tentunya menyala dalam gelap. Nenek itu melihat kedalam bola kristalnya,menyebutkan beberapa mantra, dan..

WOFF!

Ruangan itu seketika berubah menjadi tempat serba yang diduduki anak itu berubah menjadi rangkaian sulur-sulur pohon.

"Tutuplah matamu,nak." kata nenek sihir seraya menghampirinya.

Anak itu menuruti perintahnya. Nenek sihir memegang kedua pundaknya dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra.

"Sinum huius filius regis . Uia patentiore ad vos .."

Perlahan-lahan anak itu membuka mata dan melihat sesosok wanita sebayanya berdiri didepannya. Kulitnya yang putih membuatnya terlihat pucat pasi sampai bibirnya ikut pucat. Hidungnya kecil dan yang hitam mendominasi matanya yang yang panjang,tebal dan pirang tergerai sampai pinggang. Ia mengenakan dress putih polos tanpa alas kaki.

"Aku Streviezuen. Kau boleh memanggilku zue,teman." katanya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

Anak itu tercengang. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya ia dipanggil 'teman' oleh orang yang baru dikenal. Anak itu pun balik memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Anastasia. Panggil saja ann. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik,Zue!"

Waktu terus berjalan. Apa yang diinginkan anak itu terwujud. Segala keluh kesahnya diceritakan pada Zue, Zue pun menjadi pendengar yang cukup malam,Zue mengajak Ann ke rempat yang sepi. Ia pun memulai percakapan ditengah keheningan.

"Sahabatu Ann, bolehkah kau mengabulkan permintaan kecilku yang pertama ini?"tanyanya.

"Tentu saja,Zue. Selama ini kau selalu mendengar jeluh kesahku namun tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dirimu. katakan saja. feel free for it. aku akan membantu sebisaku." kata Ann sambil menepuk pelan pundak Zue.

"Ngg..Sebenarnya aku ingin meminjam tubuhmu..sebentar saja..belakangan ini ibuku sering memikirkanku lagi..aku rasa aku perlu menghiburnya"

"ibu...?pasti ibumu orang yang sangat baik dan sangat menyayangimu ya.."

"Didunia ini semua ibu pasti menyayangi anaknya Ann..Bagaimana?apakah boleh?" tanya Zue sambil memasang muka memelas.

"Tentu akan kupinjami Zue."

"Terimakasih Ann. Kau memang sahabatku"

Seulas senyum tersungging dari Zue. Saat itu juga ia memasuki tubuh Ann. Ia mengunjungi ibunya di desa terkutuk. Namun,ibunya tidak percaya kalai itu Zue. Jadi ditamparlah anak itu karena dianggap mengaku-ngaku sebagai Zue.

"Dasar kau pengemis! Bilang saja ingin minta tumpangan! anakku tak mungkin bisa kembali!dia sudah..mati!" hardik ibu Zue.

Zue pergi dengan penuh kekecewaan. Berkali-kali ia datang,namun tetap saat ia terpikir sebuah ide. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari tubuh Ann. Tidak disangka,Ann ambruk. Tenaganya seperti hilang begitu saja. Zue yang bingung langsung membawa Ann ke taman karena Zue yakin kika dibawa ke rumahnya pasti hanya akan dimarahi ibu Ann. Perlahan ia kumpulkan tenaganya..lalu memulihkan Ann. Sedikit demi sedikit Ann membuka matanya. Zue langsung memeluk Ann. Tiba-tiba dia ingat idenya tadi.

"Ann,aku terlalu sering meminjam tubuhmu. Tenagaku tinggal sedikit dan kau pun lama-lama bisa mati begini terus. Bagaimana kalau dengan siaa kekuatanku kita bersatu saja?"

Ann setuju dengan hal itu. Sebenarnya ia keberatan bila harus setial hari pingsan. Selama 3 hari mereka menjalani ritual penyatuan tubuh. Pada hari keempat akhirnya tubuh mereka benar-benar menyatu. Pada saat yang bersamaan,roh Ann maupun roh Zue sadar sepenuhnya. Merekapun menjalani kehidupan bersama setiap hari. Orang-orang bingung karena Ann sering berbicara sendiri. Bertanya lalu menjawab sendiri. Beberapa bulan terlewati, Ann semakin dijauhi teman-temannya bahkan dijuluki wanita aneh. Tapi sekarang tak begitu masalah karena Ann punya Zue yang selalu menemaninya. Zue lama-kelamaan tak tega dengan keadaan Ann.

"Ann,apa kau tidak lelah begini terus? kau manusia..apa kau betah hanya punya 1 teman di dunia ini?apalagi bukan manusia.."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? aku baik -baik saja kok. Apa kau bosan berteman denganku Zue?"

"Tidak itu tidak benar Ann.. Aku hanya...aku tinggal didalam tubuhmu..Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan! Ketika teman-temanmu mengolokmu,perasaanmu sedih kan?ketika ibumu mulai memarahimu aku tahu perasaanmu hancur!" kata Zue dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Tapi semua itu tidak masalah bagiku karena aku punya kau Zue!" kata Ann dengan suara tak kalah besar.

"Sampai berapa lama kau tahan Ann... Aku juga tak tahu sampai kapan aku kuat hidup bersamamu.."suara Zue melemah

Ann terdiam.

"Ann,apa sekarang kau ingin membalas semua orang yang menyakitimu?"

Tanya Zue. Ann terperanjat. Ternyata benar Zue bisa mengetahui isi hatinya.

"Sebenarnya ya..Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa tak sembarang orang bisa mereka olok semau mereka..Tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin.."

"Mungkin saja! dengan menyatukam kekuatan kebencianmu dan sisa tenagaku..kita mungkin membalaskannya semua ke orang yang pernah menyakiti kita Ann!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! tapi butuh waktu yang tidak singkat dan tidak bisa dilakukan disini. Lagipula kita harus mengambil beberapa barang dan menyempurnakannya ditempat kau Ann?"

"Hmm..tentu. Aku juga sudah tidak betah disini..Tapi sepertinya kita baru bisa pergi ketika ibuku apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku:-)"

Tidak disangka ibu Ann hari ini bergadang sampai larut malam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jadi Ann dan Zue harus menunggu sampai pukul 2 pagi. Tetap saja niatan mereka tak diurungkan. Pukul 2.30 ibu Ann benar-benar terlelap. Ann menyelinap keluar rumah bersama Zue ditubuhnya. Zue membawa mereka pergi ke suatu gunung yang sangat jauh dari desanya. Berhari-hari mereka pergi namun tidak kunjung sampai ketempat tujuan. Pada hari ke-6 akhirmya mereka sampai dibawah gunung yang tinggi sekali. Dengan beberapa mantra,Zue membuat lubang untuk masuk kedalam gunung. Didalam sana sangat gelap. Ann tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Aku telah membawa semua yang diperlukan. Kapan bisa dimulai?aku tak tahan mengakhiri semua ini." kata Zue.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar? kau tak tahu betapa sulit hidupnya?! Tolong sesegera mungkin selesaikan tugasmu untuk membuat ramuan itu." lanjutnya setelah beberapa saat.

Mendengar Zue yang seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang lain,Ann penasaran sebenarnya siapa yang sedang diajak bicara.

"Zue,kau bicara dengan siapa?aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa disini."

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya karena mata batinmu hanya terbuka untuk melihatku,bukan teman-teman Ann aku tidak bisa berbuat ala-apa tentang ini."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf,Zue. Aku bisa mengerti itu. Aku yang perlu minta maaf lanjutkan:-)"

"Hmm tidak apa Ann.. Kata temanku ritualnya bisa dimulai besok. Apa kau berencana untuk menginap disini?"

"Boleh apakah disini ada tempat untuk tidur?"

"Tidak ada sebenarnya. Tapi aku bisa mengfunakan sihirku untuk membuatnya."

"Jangan Zue. Simpan tenagamu.."

"Jangan khawatir,masib cukup untuk ritualya."

Zue mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan poff keluarlah sebuah kamar dengan penerangan yang cukup dan sebuah temlat tidur dilengkapi selimut dan berapa lama kemudian,Ann tertidur pulas. Rupanya ia kelelahan karena perjalanan panjang.

Zue diam-diam keluar dari tubuh Ann. Ia pergi menemui temannya yang tadi.

"Aku hampir membereskan tugasku,Zack. Sebentar lagi kita akan bebas."

"Ya itu lagi kita tak perlu menjadi buruan penjagal roh. Tapi apa kau benar-benar mau mempersembahkan wanita itu? sepertinya dia akrab sekali juga rela mengeluarkan tenagamu untuknya."

"Hah..Itu hanya sampul saja pura-pura aku masih memiliki energi yang sangat banyak karena menyerap ia makin tak memiliki aura untuk memikat orang."

"Kau terlalu jenius Zue. Ini baru adikku. Baiklah ramuannuya sudah hampir menambahkan bibit kebenciannya."

Keesokan harinya Ann bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat lega. Tidak tahu kenapa seperti tak ada beban dalam dirinya. Saat itu ternyata Zue sudah kembali ketubuh Ann.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? semua kebencianmu telah kuambil untuk menyempurnakan ramuan kita"

"Sangat rasanya tak punya kebencian lagi:')"

"Nanti malam kita harus meminum ramuan yanf telah dibuat oleh temanku semalaman. Bersiap-siaplah karena mungkin rasanya tidak enak."

Malam itu bulan tertutup awan,bintangpun tak menjadi sangat gelap. Ritual dimulai.

"Ann,siap untuk membalas dendam?"

"Hmm.."

Tepat saat mulut kendi menempel di bibir Ann,Zue keluar dari tubuh Ann. Tegukan pertama Ann memejamkan matanya. Tegukan kedua rambut Ann mulai berubah warna menjadi ketiga tubuh Ann terasa panas sampai tegukan terakhir Ann membuka matanya menjadi abu-abu. Tumbuh taring kecil di gigi bagian atasnya. Ia tidak sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ann,sekarang balaskanlah dendammu pada semua orang yanh pernah menyakitimu."

Dengan sedikit ling lung Ann berjalan kedepan gunung lalu menghilang dan muncul didesanya. Yang pertama kali didatanginya adalah rumah teman-temannya. Selurih keluarga mereka pontang panting menghindari gadis kecil itu. Setiap Ann menyentuh sesuatu pasti benda itu terlempar jauh.

Ann membuat semua orang lari ketengah desa dan mengumpulkannya disana termasuk ibunya.

"Ann!sadarlah!kenapa kau melakukan ini semua,nak?" ibunya menjerir sambil menangis.

"Jangan tanya aku..KALIAN YANG MEMBUATKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI! SEKARANG RASAKAN BAGAIMANA RASANYA SENDIRIAN!"

Ia menggeram dan menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat. Tanah berguncang dan terbelah membuat hampir semua orang berjatuhan ditelan bumi.

Setelah seluruh desa hancur lebur,kekuatannya menghilang. Anak malang itu mati karena kebenciannya sendiri.

Melihat ini,Zue dan Zack teringat masa hidup mereka. Zack adalah anak yang dibawa ayah baru Zue. Mereka sering main akur. Sampai mereka saling jatuh cinta dan tenti tidak direstui ibunya. Sampai mereka pergi dari mengabdikan diri pada nenek penyihir. Kebencian mereka berdua diambil bersama dengan kepekaan,simpati,dan empati mereka. Namun,roh mereka tidak diterima di surga maupun dineraka. Jadi mereka harus mengumpulkan 1000 nyawa dan mempersembahkan pada lucifer supaya roh mereka langsung dibebaskan (dihilangkan)

"Maaf kami harus melakukan ini kepadamu Ann." kata Zue.

Zue dan Zack membawa roh Ann ke hadapan lucifer bersama 999 roh lain. Akhirnya roh Zue dan Zack ditiadakan. Mereka seperti tak pernah ada roh Ann?

Tidak ada yang tahu..

mungkin dia menjadi seperti Zue?atau menjadi pelayan kerajaan neraka?


End file.
